Ryan & Riley
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Ryan & Riley are twins that aren't too pleased with their Mom's choice to drag them to Miami, but weren't expecting to get a chance of a life time, so things may not be that bad, right? T to be safe. Austin/OC mainly, but a few more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryan & Riley. **

**Austin/OC Ally/OC OC/OC and some Trish/Dez.**

**Summary: Ryan and Riley's Mom meets Ally's Dad. This causes some hilarity, sarcasm, and love to ensue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, but I do own my OCs. And I don't own the song "I'm Sexy and I know it" by LMFAO, which is mentioned in this chapter, I also don't own Olive Garden, or Scream, both also mentioned in this chapter **

**Chapter One: Embarrassment Brings A **_**Family**_** Together. **

I tapped out beat that was running through my head on my hot pink drum set, slightly angry at the world. My brother Ryan was sitting on a chair a few feet away, mindlessly plucking his acoustic guitar's strings, a far off look in his eyes, meaning he was angry too or just deep in thought. Our close friends and band mates were sitting on the beanbags in the corner and talking. After I finished my little drum solo, I took off my headphones and rubbed my aching ears.

"We need to get new padding for these things." I stated. I leaned down, resting my elbows on my knees and my chin in my palms.

"Are we gonna rehearse? Or are you two gonna just sit there and brood?" Kylie asked, turning to us. I rolled my eyes.

"If you had to spend your vacation with your Mom's boyfriend and his kid, you'd be like this too!" I snapped. It wasn't the first time we met our Mom's boyfriends, but usually after the initial meeting and occasional time spent with them, things went downhill and our Mom was hurt again. This was just another trial run, we were driving to Miami from Daytona Beach to stay for a few days and get to know him and his daughter Ally, better. We had already met him a few times, and he was still around, so signs seem okay.

"Well… I guess…" She trailed off, more than likely unsure of what to say. I should probably apologize… There wasn't any reason for me to be so snappish, but before I could say anything, Ryan stepped in, breaking the awkward silence.

"Listen, ya'll don't have to stay here anymore…. We're leaving soon anyway, so we'll see you guys when we get back." He said, getting up and setting the guitar next to the holder with our other ones.

"Okay, cool!" Tommy said, jumping up and practically running out the door, Kylie and James following after him at the same speed. After they were gone, Ryan turned to me, he looked at me for a minute before sighing.

"Come on… Let's go check that we've got everything packed for the week." He said, I didn't say a word and followed him out the door and into our house. I walked to my room and checked my bags. I had my clothes, bathing suit, makeup, laptop, iPod, PSP, and DS, so I was all set for the ride there. Mine and Ryan's surfboards were already strapped to our car.

"KIDS! WE HEAD OUT IN 45 MINUTES! BE READY!" Mom yelled, followed by the front door slamming shut. I sighed. Ryan walked in, looking slightly sad.

"Wanna play Black Ops?" He asked, I grinned a little.

"Sure!" I replied happily, he laughed, video games could always cheer me up. We walked to his room and began playing. 30 minutes later, our Mom demanded we stop and load up the car. We grudgingly did so. It was a 5 hour car ride to hell. After we finished, we sat in the car and waited. Our mother came bustling out of the house 20 minutes later.

"Okay… We'll get there around 3, we're meeting up with them around 7 for dinner." Mom explained.

"Yippee." I muttered sarcastically. Ryan nudged me. I shrugged and turned the volume up on my iPod, resting my head against the window. I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken extremely violently.

"Ugh, Ryan! Easy with the shaking!" I exclaimed groggily, yanking out my headphones.

"Sorry, but you weren't waking." He replied with a shrug, I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Fair enough, let's just get this over with." I said, he nodded and we got out of the car. Our Mom was standing there, texting away.

"Ugh… She's like a lovestruck teenage girl." I scoffed.

"Let's just go to the room." He said, I nodded and we walked into the swanky hotel, our Mother leading the way, somehow avoiding every possible collision that came her way with her eyes glued to her cell phone screen.

"Welcome to the Miami Hilton. How may I help you?" The man at the desk asked as we walked up, causing Mom to look up from her phone.

"Reservation under Lawson." She told him. He turned to his computer and typed something in.

"Uh… Kathrin Lawson?" He asked.

"That's the one." She smiled.

"You have two suites rented out. Floors 8 and 9, rooms 802 and 906." He said, handing us for room keys.

"Thanks." She said, taking them from him, she handed us each one, and went back to her phone. We walked over to the elevator and I clicked the button.

"She's got 2 suites for us, on separate floors? Why?" I asked him quietly as we walked to the elevator. I pressed the up button and turned back to him.

"I don't know… But I have a feeling we really don't wanna know!" He said, a disgusted look settling on his face. Mine quickly mimicked his as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. We walked into the elevator and our Mom quickly joined us. She continued on the phone, getting out on floor 8.

"Have fun you two! I'll call when we're supposed to meet!" She called, walking away. Ryan and I stared after her.

"She's lost it…." I shook my head. The doors closed and we went to the next floor and quickly found our room.

"Fancy!" I whistled, looking around as I set my duffle on one the beds.

"No kidding, I wonder why though." Ryan replied, doing the same to the other bed.

"She's buttering us up for something. I feel it." I said. He shrugged, opening his bag and digging around.

"Let's just get ready to meet these people, then maybe we could go night surfing." He said.

"I like the way you think dearest twin of mine." I laughed. He grinned happily and walked into the bathroom with his bag. I grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. The Helen Show was on, and that new singer Austin Moon was on. Kylie was instantly obsessed with him, and he was pretty good, but not enough to fawn over.

"This is a new original song, but I had help writing it by my amazing song writer Ally Dawson!" He was exclaiming, he pulled a curtain to reveal a girl sitting at a piano, her expression hilarious! To sum it up all short and brief, she destroyed the Helen Show set in a totally awesome way!

"What's got you laughing so hard?" Ryan asked.

"Oh my, God! This chick completely destroyed the Helen Show set! It was great!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"Awesome!" He said. He plopped onto the bed as I got up to go get ready. I grabbed my outfit and ran to the bathroom. After I was finished, dressed in an outfit of a jean mini skirt and a white tank top with a pink half t-shirt that had _No boyfriend, no problem_, with black flip-flops. I did my makeup and hair and walked out.

"Sup bro?" I asked, he was sitting at his laptop, on our bands site.

"Checking our stats…. They haven't moved an inch." He said, he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Seriously? Not an inch?" I asked, I walked over and saw what he was saying was true.

"We have to get these up." He grumbled. I ruffled his hair and leaned away.

"Let's watch a movie." I suggested.

"What movie?" He asked, looking back at me,

"Scream?" I shrugged my shoulders. I love that movie series. I grabbed the laptop and moved to sit on one of the beds.

"Sure, Mom texted while you were getting ready though, we leave at 6:30." He replied, coming to sit next to me. I twisted to lay on my stomach.

"Cool, cool. Where we eating anyway?" I asked in return, as I logged onto WebFlicks and got the movie started.

"Olive Garden." He said, laying next to me.

"YES!" I exclaimed. My favorite restaurant. He laughed at my excitement. We lapsed into silence after that, both becoming distracted by the movie. We were just getting to the good part, where we find out about Billy and Stu.

"_Cause, come on let's face it Sid! Your mother was no Sharon Stone!" Stu shouted, pointing the gun at Sidney. _

All of a sudden, I heard:

_We headed to the bar baby, don't be nervous! _

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service!_

_Ahh! Girl look at that body! _

Breaking my concentration from the current scene. I paused the movie while Ryan answered his phone

"Hey Ma… Oh, okay… Yeah. We'll see ya then. Okay." He hung up and turned to me.

"We need to be in the lobby in half an hour." He informed me, I nodded and pressed play on the movie. The movie ended with just enough time for us to gather our things and get down to the lobby. Our Mom walked up to us,

"Let's go!" She beamed. We walked out to the car and loaded into it and began driving, I listened to my iPod, attempting to calm my nerves. After 20 minutes, we pulled into the restaurant parking lot and got out. We walked into the place and were instantly waved over by Mr. Dawson. Mom gave us a huge grin and lead us over. As soon as I saw his daughter, I almost doubled over in laughter. It was the chick that destroyed the Helen Show!

"Oh my God!" I gasped, grabbing Ryan's shoulder,

"What?" He hissed.

"Look who it is!" I hissed back. He did and let out a laugh.

"Oh my God! It's _her_!" He chuckled. We calmed enough after a minute or two, then followed our Mom,

"Hey honey!" Mr. Dawson exclaimed.

"Hi sweetie!" Mom exclaimed, they exchanged a quick hug and kiss, and the girl got up from the table.

"Allie, I'd like you to meet Kathrine, and her kids, Riley and Ryan." He introduced, we shook hands.

"I'm Ryan, this is my twin sister Riley." Ryan spoke for us, seeing as how if I even dared to open my mouth, I'd bust out into hysterics.

"It's great to meet you guys! I'm Allie!" She greeted, reaching out to shake our hands. I had calmed down enough to shake her hand and sit down at the table.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" She asked.

"Well, we like to go the beach, play music, skateboard, video games." I replied.

"Just general hanging out too," Ryan agreed.

"Play music?" She asked. We nodded.

"What instruments?" She asked

"Uh, Riley plays drums, guitar, flute, violin, piano and is learning bass." Ryan answered.

"And Ryan plays, all the same and is learning the bagpipes!" I said.

"Wow…" She trailed off.

"Do you play any?" Ryan asked her.

"Uh, piano and guitar." She replied. We nodded again and looked up when heard someone speak.

"Hello, my name is Kenzie, I'll be your waitress for this evening!" She had a thick accent and very bright blonde hair. It was like looking at Malibu Barbie….. Except ya know… In Miami….

"Hello." We all greeted.

"Can I start ya'll off with something to drink?" She asked, she went around the table and got our drink orders and waltzed off. After awhile, we got our drinks and all of a sudden, a shriek was heard:

"OH MY GOD! I REMEMBER WHERE I KNOW YOU FROM!" It was a female, our heads whipped around to see a small blonde girl, an excited grin on her face.

"Me?" Ally asked nervously, pointing to herself.

"YES! YOU'RE THE GIRL WHO DESTROYED THE HELEN SHOW SET! OMG! THAT WAS SO FUNNY!" The girl began cracking up, and Ally's face grew red as she looked down at her salad, a lot of the restaurant laughing, pointing, and whispering.

"Ally, what are they talking about?" Lester asked.

"This!" I whispered, I pulled up the video and placed my phone for him to view. As he watched, his eyes grew wider and wider.

"Ally! Oh my, God!" He gasped.

"I know! Austin was only trying to help me!" She exclaimed.

"Guys, let's not draw more attention to ourselves!" Ryan suggested.

"CAN I GET A PICTURE?" Someone shouted.

"NO YOU CANNOT!" I yelled. Despite how funny the video was, I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I looked to see Ally was all but under the table now.

"COME ON! JUST ONE! THAT VID WAS HILARIOUS!" He shouted. I flipped him off and he glared. I grinned.

"Riley McKenna!" Mom gasped.

"He deserved it!" I defended.

"Ugh!" She groaned resting her head in her hands, Lester instantly went to comfort her. Ryan gave me a look.

"Don't look at me like that!" I snapped. He just shook his head.

"You know what guys…" Lester spoke, we all looked at him.

"Let's just enjoy our dinner…. Like a family would." He said.

"But everyone's staring…. It's awkward." I said. He shrugged.

"Who cares? We're eating our food. Theirs is getting cold." He said, I laughed slightly.

"Okay." Mom smiled. We all went back to eating and talking. So, at the end of the night, I was a lot happier than I expected to be... Ally wasn't that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, my first attempt, so tell me what you think.(: It will get better, I know it wasn't great, but I tried. Tell me if I should continue or not. <strong>

**Much Love,  
>Rhey. <strong>


	2. Let's Duet

**Chapter Two: Let's Duet. **

After dinner, we bid our goodbyes to Ally and Lester and began walking to our car.

"See you guys tomorrow at the store!" Lester called.

"All right! See ya!" We called back. We got into our car and drove to our hotel.

"Well…. Dinner was fun, eh?" I asked, Mom gave me a dark look.

"Too soon?" I asked, she stayed silent then turned back to the road.

"Yeah, too soon sis." Ryan said, we both shared a look and stayed silent the rest of the car ride. Once we got to the hotel, our Mom wasted no time jumping out of the car and stomping into the hotel. We climbed out after her and looked at each other.

"She's mega ticked…." Ryan said. I nodded and we followed after her and got into an elevator.

"We still going to night surf?" I asked him.

"I think tonight we should probably just chill in the room. We don't want her to get ticked even more." He said, I sighed and nodded. We made it to our room and quickly got changed into comfortable clothes, I set up the coffee maker, and jumped into my bed. I flipped on the TV, a marathon of our favorite show, _A Haunting _was on, so I left it. I noticed Ryan was already drifting, but I had to ask the question:

"Do you think it's serious? With Mom and Lester I mean." I asked, looking over at him.

"Like as in… Long term? I dunno, maybe…. Why? Do you?" He replied, looking over at me, I shrugged, turning back to the TV.

"I dunno, probably… I mean, he's met us, and he's still around…. We've driven 7 and a half agonizing hours to see him and his kid…. The hotel room is amazing…. And I can't shake this feeling that she's hiding something…." I said.

"Yeah, it is…" He responded groggily. I didn't reply, he was clearly exhausted. After a few minutes, his snores filled the room. I sighed. I really wasn't tired. I slipped out of bed and grabbed my backpack, I dug around until I found my songbook, and flipped it open to my most recent song. After jotting down a few ideas, I finally felt tired enough to actually sleep, so I climbed into bed and got comfortable. I zoned into the ghost story that was being told, and eventually drifted off to sleep to the monotonous voice that filled the room.

"Sissy, wake up!" I heard Ryan groan.. I rolled over and found him walking to the coffee maker.

"What time is it?" I asked, turning my face back into my pillow to block the obnoxious, blinding light of the room.

"8:12. Mom called, she wants us ready by 10, we're going to the mall to Lester's store." He said, I nodded and flipped back over, to where my back was facing him, and pulled my covers over my head.

"Come on, you get the shower first if you want." He said, I sighed. He was extremely persistent, and knew I couldn't turn down the chance to shower first. Damn twin telepathy thing…

"You suck," I grumbled, throwing the covers off me and turning to see him smiling, sipping on his coffee. I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom, grabbing my iHome and iPod. I set it up and began playing music while getting ready. 30 minutes later, I was finished and dressed. I walked out and he turned to look at me.

"Must you wear such revealing clothes?" He groaned, covering his eyes and looking away

"These aren't revealing!" I defended. I was in shorts and a tank top and everything that was needed to be, was covered, and it was appropriate weather for it!

"Yeah, whatever." He scoffed. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the coffee pot, I poured myself a cup and flipped on the TV to find Big Time Rush on, I smiled happily and settled to watch it. Ryan had since disappeared into the bathroom. After a while, he was done and we both grabbed our things and walked down to the lobby to meet our Mom.

"Come on kids, let's go, no time to waste!" She exclaimed, walking past us and out the doors. We got into our car and drove to the Mall of Miami and got out.

"We're looking for Sonic Boom." She told us,

"All right." I said.

"Found it! Right up here, near Coldstone's and Starbucks." Ryan pointed to a spot on the colored map.

"Coldstone's _and_ Starbucks! Let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him behind me. We made it to the store 10 minutes later and walked in.

"Hey Ally!" Mom greeted.

"Hey Kat, Dad's in his office." Ally replied, pointing over to the left.

"Thanks doll." Mom smiled, she waltzed off to the office and we walked up to the counter.

"Sup?" We greeted in unison.

"Nothing much, reading this book for my book club, how about you?" She replied, gesturing to the monstrous item in front of her on the counter.

"Whoa…. Looks…." Ryan turned to me.

"Fun." I smiled. She just shrugged and went back to reading.

"Hey! Guess who just got a job at Jewelry Junction!" I heard someone exclaim, I spun around to see a girl, about as tall as me, maybe taller, holding her hands out, a huge smile on her face, and an apron with Jewelry Junction printed on it accompanied with pictures of diamonds and gems.

"But… What about your job at Pet Town?" Ally asked her, walking up to her.

"Well, there was a really cute puppy that I wanted to hold, so I went to open his door, and somehow I accidentally let all of them out." The girl frowned. Ally just shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Who are these guys?" She asked, pointing us.

"Oh! These are Kat's kids, Ryan and Riley." Ally introduced, she turned back to us.

"Guys, this is my best friend Trish." She pointed back at the girl.

"Nice to meet you." Ryan said, waving. I smiled and waved.

"You too." She said. All of a sudden, something collided into me, and knocked me to the floor.

"Ouch!" I groaned, looking up at my attacker. It was… Oh my, God! Austin Moon!

"Whoa! You're Austin Moon!" I exclaimed.

"Uh yeah… I am…. Sorry for knocking into you like that! It was Dez's fault." He said, he climbed off of me and pointed to a red head that was peeling himself off of Trish, who was glaring daggers at him,

"No worries." I replied, he offered his hand and I took it.

"Now… You know my name… What's yours?" He said, smiling slightly. I smiled back.

"Riley Vega, my Mom's dating Ally's Dad." I replied, nodding my head at Ally.

"Oh yeah!" He said, I nodded and looked down to notice we had yet to let go of each others hands. He looked down and cleared his throat, yanking his hand away.

"Um, this is my twin brother Ryan." I said, gesturing to Ryan.

"Nice to meet ya." Ryan said.

"You too. How long are you guys in town?" Austin said.

"For the week." I said,

"Cool." He nodded. I did too when I heard a gasp and yelling:

"I KNOW WHO YOU TWO ARE!" It was Trish, I noticed her pointing to Ryan and I.

"Trish, what are you talking about?" Ally asked, looking extremely confused.

"They're Riot! Or, at least 2 of the members! Ya know, that band on FaceSmash I showed you guys!" She exclaimed, she pulled out her phone and a minute later my singing filled the air.

"No way! You guys rock!" Austin exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Trish exclaimed. I shrugged,

"If you say so," I laughed.

"Kids! We're going out for the day!" Lester declared, walking out of his office.

"What? Why?" Ally asked,

"Just running some errands, you'll be fine here on your own. Just close up half day, we'll be back late." Lester said, he and my Mom walked out before we could respond.

"Sweet! The whole shop to ourselves! You can work on the song!" Austin told Ally, who gave him a look.

"We still have 2 hours before we close." She reminded.

"I know, I was just saying." He put his hands up.

"All right, I've got to get back to work. See ya!" Trish called, walking out.

"Bye!" Ally called, then she turned to Dez and Austin.

"You two just go upstairs and stay out of trouble." She ordered.

"We don't cause trouble!" Dez exclaimed, he leaned against an Oboe and it went crashing to the floor taking Dez with it and simultaneously taking down other displays. I cringed at the sight and sound. Austin shook his head, hauling Dez off the floor and steering him towards the stairs.

"Let's go upstairs." He told him. The two disappeared and Ally groaned as she picked up the Oboe and set it back onto it's rightful display.

"Is it like this all the time?" I asked her, setting a guitar back up onto it's holder.

"Only when they're here…. You get used to it after awhile though." She replied, I nodded in understanding. We finished replacing everything and went back to the counter. The next two hours were spent with Ryan and I learning about the store and how it's run, then at 12, we closed up and Trish walked up.

"Guys! Meeting! Now!" She yelled, grabbing Ally's wrist and dragging her upstairs.

"You two, too!" Trish yelled. Ryan and I looked at each other and shrugged before following after the two girls. We walked into the room and looked around.

"Nice room…. Better than our practice room." I said, looking around at the entire set up.

"Thanks, it was all us." Austin smiled, gesturing to himself and Dez, who was also smiling. I nodded and sat down at the piano bench.

"Okay, why did you want us all up here?" Dez asked.

"Because, as Austin's manager, I thought of the best idea!" Trish exclaimed.

"What is it?" Austin asked excitedly.

"You're going to do a song and video with Riley!" She replied with a giant grin on her face.

"That is an awesome idea!" Austin agreed.

"Yeah! All we need is a duet!" Trish turned to Ally.

"You expect me to write a duet? I've barely had time to write a solo for his next video!" Ally protested.

"We're off school this week! Riley's here to help! No excuses!" Trish exclaimed. Ally just rolled her eyes.

"Do we not have a choice?" Ryan asked, all eyes turned to the two of us.

"Come on, please?" Austin begged,

"Why? We just met you!" Ryan asked.

"Because! Think of our fans! People like you, people like me! If more people like both of us, our careers could shoot through the roof!" He exclaimed. Ryan and I looked at each other.

"TWIN MEETING!" We declared. We walked away from the others and turned our backs to them.

"Well?" He whispered.

"Well what?" I hissed back.

"Should we?" He asked.

"I dunno… I don't see why it would hurt! I mean he's been on the Helen Show!" I responded.

"Good point. Okay, let's do it." He replied, nodded.

"Okay," I said, we turned back to the others.

"We'll do it." I said.

"YES!" Trish and Austin exclaimed, high-fiving. Ally looked worried.

"Don't worry Ally. We'll help you write a duet." I told her, she sent me a smile then walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! I know it's not the greatest, and it's probably moving a little quick, but I'm trying to get caught up with the show. The next one will probably be during Kangaroos and Chaos. Anyway, don't own Austin and Ally, or Coldstone's or Starbucks, but I do own my OCs. <strong>

**Much Love,  
>Rhey , <strong>


	3. Kangaroos & ChaosPart 1

**Chapter Three: Kangaroos and Chaos (Part 1) **

We spent the rest of the week hanging out with Ally and the others at the shop, while our Mom and Lester were out doing whoever knows what. And it was Friday when they made the announcement about leaving us alone for the entire weekend.

"You're going _where_?" I exclaimed, following my Mom into Sonic Boom, lugging my duffle-bags and backpack behind me. I had been up since 6 AM. I hadn't had coffee, or breakfast, so I was a little on edge... And the news I just got, wasn't helping.

"We're going to Jacksonville for an Accordion convention, you two and Ally will be here to look out for the store." She replied, as if it were nothing at all. Ryan and I exchanged looks, sharing the same thoughts

"You've lost it woman!" I told her. She just smiled and walked off to Lester's office. Ally walked over .

"I take it you found out?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, when did you?" I asked.

"Last night." She replied, I sighed and walked up to the practice room with my bags. We put our stuff in the closet and walked back downstairs. Dez and Austin came walking in,

"Hey guys!" Austin greeted.

"Sup?" Ryan replied,

"Hi!" Ally smiled,

"Hey." I said.

"What are you guys doing?" Dez asked,

"I'm going to get coffee, want anything?" I replied,

"Oh, my regular sis, thanks." Ryan said. I nodded and got the orders from the others and walked out. After 10 minutes in line, I got to order, then waited another 10 minutes and finally got to go back to Sonic Boom.

"ORDER UP!" I shouted, handing Ryan his drink. He thanked me, and I handed Austin his, then Dez. After a few minutes, Ally got busy with a customer, the rest of us began talking video ideas and somehow got into a Banjo-Badminton Tournament. Dez and Ryan against Austin and I.

"You're going down!" I sang happily, setting my coffee on the counter,

"Bring it baby sister!" Ryan laughed.

"You're only older by 15 minutes," I snapped.

"15 minutes before you!" He said.

"Guys! Our game!" Dez groaned. I laughed and picked up my banjo. We started our game. 25 minutes later, we were tied.

"It's a tie, you're serving!" Austin told me, we found ourselves huddled together by the drum set.

"Why me?" I exclaimed.

"Because I have faith in you that you can lead us to victory!" Austin smiled, I smiled back, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Well, if you say so." I muttered. He nodded and we spun around, Dez and Ryan were waiting expectantly.

"Finally!" Dez groaned. I rolled my eyes served the makeshift ball. The back and forth began again.

"As you can see-" Ally paused mid-sentence, seeing the ball fly over her head towards Ryan and Dez. She shook her head and turned back to her customer.

"This violin is made from the finest maple woo-" She stopped again as it flew over towards Austin and I, I made to serve it back and it smacked her right in the face. My hand flew to my mouth as I held in a laugh, she glared at me for a brief second.

"One sec." She told the customer. The girl nodded and Ally walked over to us.

"Do you guys have to do that here?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Hey! We're not complaining that you're working right in the middle of our banjo badminton court!" Austin protested as we all went to the counter, I picked up my drink and took a sip.

"Yeah! We'd rather be making a video but somebody hasn't finished the song yet!" Dez agreed.

"I've been busy working!" Ally defended herself

"Then we're busy badminton-ing!" Dez defended.

"GAME POINT!" He yelled, he backed away and I threw the ball back into the air, as he went to hit it, the banjo smacked into the counter, successfully breaking in two pieces, held together by the strings. I held in a laugh as he dropped it to the floor.

"Would you like to pay for that with cash or want me to add it to your tab?" Ally asked him

"Oh, just put it on my tab." Dez shrugged it off.

"Oh, okay!" Ally laughed sarcastically unrolling a rather large list that she had grabbed from under the counter. I laughed at Dez's stupidity.

"Well, we're off to the Accordion convention!" Mom declared, causing all of us to look in the direction. She and Lester walked out, holding accordions. I shook my head.

"And _accordion _to my watch, we should have left an hour ago!" Lester joked. I chuckled slightly. Dez laughed too, causing both adults to look at him strangely, and him to bolt away.

"Okay, you three are in charge." Lester said, pointing to us. We all nodded.

"The store looks kind of busy… Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Mom asked.

"Well actually-" I started to tell them that they had completely lost their marbles when Lester cut me off.

"GREAT! See you guys Sunday night!" He exclaimed. The two walked out without a glance back. I shook my head and Ally went to finish up the last of the people that had begun to crowd around us.

"This isn't the eye doctor!" I told one of the people, he smiled and nodded and walked out, only to hit the wall, and knock over the symbols. But he continued on anyway. Then Trish walked in, sporting yet another new uniform.

"Guess who got a job at the Yo-Yo Cart!" She exclaimed. We all looked at her.

"Watch this!" She exclaimed, she went to do a trick, causing all of us to duck for cover. Then we heard her struggling and we all inched back up. I was slightly relieved to see that she was all tangled up. I laughed.

"It's my first day…" She said, untangling herself a but.

"Probably my last." She added as she finally untangled herself all the way and walked over to us.

"So, Ally, have you finished writing Riley and Austin's song?" She asked.

"I'm working on it. I've just been so busy with work, book club, spending time with Ryan and Riley… And I have to read _this_ by tomorrow." She leaned down and picked up the large book she had been attempting to read all week.

"Tomorrow of what year?" Austin asked, opening it.

"Well you need to finish the song, I can't make a video without a song." Dez said.

"Hey! It's not like I spend all my free time training to eat a 20 pound hamburger!" Ally countered. I have to admit, that was rather impressive. Utterly repulsive. But impressive.

"You're just jealous." Dez scoffed, leaning down and picking up the trophy. He held up with pride. I chuckled.

"Ally, if we don't get a new video up on the site quick, people are going to forget who Austin is, and Riot will never get more fans." Trish said.

"HEY!" Austin, Ryan, and I exclaimed. That's a bit harsh. We can get more fans somehow…..

"She's right. It's been a whole month since the last one!" Dez agreed.

"Plus, we can gain more fans… Somehow…" Ryan spoke up.

"Guys chill, a month isn't that long… Plus it's pretty hard to forget Austin Moon!" Austin said, I went to add something, but I was cut off by a sudden squeal of excitement.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S RALPHIE HAYES THE DOG FOOD GUY!" Two things were certain: 1) It was female. And 2) THEY WERE FREAKING LOUD! We spun to see two girls, looking like they were going pee themselves from excitement….

"Dog food commercial?" Austin asked, he spun back to Ally.

"Ally, you have to finish that song. _Now_!" He exclaimed.

"Fine! HERE!" Ally exclaimed, she opened her songbook, scribbled something down, tore out the page, crumpled it up, and threw it at Austin.

"Gee, thanks! That wasn't so hard!" Austin laughed, straightening out the paper, I walked over and looked it over. It was chicken scratch pretty much,

"I can't even read thi-" I began, but got cut off.

"Oh my Gosh! It's the guy who won the 20 pound hamburger contest!" The chicks exclaimed again. They rushed over to Dez as we all stared in shock and confusion.

"Can we have your autograph?" One exclaimed.

"Sure." Dez smiled. She turned around and he whipped out a bottle of ketchup, which I have no idea where it came from. He signed his name on the girls back and we all cringed.

"Okay, gross." I groaned. I grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. Ryan pulled up the video. On the screen was an Austin clone, with an afro. It was funny.

"Ralphie Hayes here for Yummy Time dog food! So good, a human can eat it!" The kid exclaimed, and then proceeded to eat a huge spoon full of it… Ew….

"Are you kidding! That kid doesn't look like me at all!" Austin exclaimed, shutting off the TV.

"I thought the resemblance was uncanny!" I said. He glared at me, I shrugged and continued down the stairs. I sat next to Dez on the counter and Austin leaned on my knees.

"Ew! This dog food is _horrible_!" Dez exclaimed. Where did he even get that? And why the hell is he eating more?

"We have to get a video up soon! I don't wanna be known as the guy who looks like the guy, that sells horrible tasting dog food!" Austin exclaimed. Dez offered him a bite of the food, but Austin's glare made him shrink back.

"Guess who just got a job at the dry cleaners!" Trish exclaimed, I turned to see her walking in holding a jacket of some sort. Austin straightened up and leaned around to look at her.

"What happened to the Yo-Yo Cart?" Ryan asked.

"It's a long and complicated story." Trish replied, nodding solemnly.

"You got fired." I stated the obvious.

"Huh… I guess it's not that long _or_ complicated." Trish shook her head. I chuckled slightly and hopped off the counter.

"Check out what I borrowed from work for Austin and Riley's video." She continued and held up the item in her hand.

"Isn't that someone's property?" I asked.

"Yeah, some big, burly, ultimate fighter guy named Face Puncher." Trish replied off handedly, tearing the plastic off the jacket.

"Face Puncher? You took a jacket from a guy named Face Puncher? You know what he's going to do to you?" Ally exclaimed. Austin, Dez, and Ryan all looked at each other.

"FACE PUNCH!" They yelled in unison. Austin pretended to punch Dez, who in turn pretended to punch Ryan, and Ryan acted like the victim. I laughed at their ridiculousness.

"Ally calm down, he'll never even know I borrowed it. He's not going to come get it until 8." Trish said, laying the jacket onto the piano.

"What does a leather jacket, no matter how cool it is, have to do with the song?" Ally asked.

"It's a line in the song… _'My jacket's in the lost and found'_" Trish pointed to the line.

"Jacket? No… It's says _I like it_. The line is 'I like it when you hang around'" Ally said. I groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long weekend!

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! The next part will be up soon! I promise! <strong>

**Much Love. (:**

**Rhey **


End file.
